


Morning Shenanigans

by Therapeutic_Steter



Series: Prompt Fics [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therapeutic_Steter/pseuds/Therapeutic_Steter
Summary: brandileeder asked: so i just found you on ao3 and i'm in awe!! i love you're writing so much!! i would loooove if you could write something where the pack finds out about peter and stiles being together by stiles sleepily cuddling up to peter? like maybe after some pack training stiles takes a nap and while he's still half awake stumbles over to peter and demands good morning kisses??





	Morning Shenanigans

Stiles was drained. Chasing down each of the little gremlins that had taken up residence within the preserve was exhausting and had taken hours. The Pack stumbled into the loft, luckily with few injuries beyond bruises and minor cuts, but they were all beyond much conscious thought, too tired to care.

Derek threw off the tattered rags of his shirt, kicking off his shoes and falling face first onto his bed. Stiles was beginning to understand why the man didn’t have his bedroom enclosed as he couldn’t imagine even using the energy to open a door at this point. Scott grabbed a pillow from somewhere and just sort’ve crumpled onto the rug; he was out within seconds. Allison curled up next to him, using his chest as a pillow, and Isaac took his other side. Stiles didn’t judge them one bit. Lydia claimed the loveseat, curling up on her side, and Erica unashamedly shoved Derek to one side of his bed, claiming the other half and reaching out for Boyd, who joined her.

Peter settled onto the couch and it was second nature at this point for Stiles to crawl up into his arms, snuggling against him and sighing in comfort. Their legs intertwined easily and Stiles hummed, pressing a kiss over Peter’s clothed heart. Peter nuzzled against the top of his head tiredly and then they both slipped into unconsciousness.

…

When Stiles woke up, he was alone on the couch. The Pack were in varying stages of consciousness, talking and watching TV, and Stiles was most definitely not ready to face the new day.

A half-asleep Stiles was like a heat-seeking missile. He grunted at the ‘good mornings’ coming from the Pack and drowsily shuffled over to where Peter was sipping coffee, sitting on a bar stool. Stiles pressed up against his back familiarly, nuzzling against the nape of his neck and curling his hands around his middle and under his shirt, warming his fingers. Peter jerked in surprise before leaning back into his hold, hissing quietly at Stiles’ cold hands but he didn’t remove them. Stiles smiled sleepily, not even opening his eyes, and kissed the bare skin of Peter’s neck.

“Stiles?!” Scott called out, his voice strange.

Stiles grumbled under his breath, pressing closer and holding tighter to Peter. “Too early,” he whined, hiding his face against his shoulder.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked.

“Leave me alone,” Stiles groaned loudly. “Peter, they’re being mean. They won’t let me sleep,” he whined.

“You may have just put everyone in shock, dearheart,” Peter said, eyeing the varying reactions around them as he took another sip of his coffee. Derek looked like he might be planning to forcibly separate them, but everyone else just looked surprised.

Stiles sighed, giving up on sleep and reaching up to wipe at his eyes. Peter offered his cup of coffee and Stiles accepted it with a smile, taking a sip before returning it to the man and kissing the corner of his mouth. “Thanks, babe,” Stiles said.

“Dude,” Scott said, lips parted but no words coming out.

“How long you been banging Peter?” Erica asked crassly, cackling with glee when the question got her a betrayed look from Scott  _and_  Derek.

“Few months,” Stiles answered, and Peter’s heart may or may not have skipped at the easy admittance, that Stiles wasn’t trying to back out or hide him. Derek sent him a look, raising a brow and pointedly looking down at his chest before meeting his eyes once more. Peter smirked and flicked him off.

“Few months as in three?” Lydia asked.

Stiles frowned. “I guess technically four, if you want specifics.”

Lydia smiled, her teeth flashing white, and she held up her hand. Boyd sighed, handing over a twenty.

Stiles blinked. “Did you two have a bet?” he asked incredulously, stepping away from Peter and placing his hands on his hips.

Lydia shrugged, pocketing the cash. “You aren’t that great at hiding your infatuation.”

“Nope, Peter was the one that gave it away,” Boyd denied, shaking his head and leaning against the back of the chair she was sitting on.

“They both did,” Lydia agreed, turning back to her nails.

Stiles huffed, trying to decide it he was supposed to be upset. Peter reached for him, luring him back into his arms and kissing up his throat. Stiles sighed, leaning back in his hold and figuring he’d let it go. He swiped Peter’s cup of coffee of the bar and finished it off though, giggling when Peter growled. He yelped when the man nipped at his shoulder and took off around the couch, Peter at his heels. When Peter grabbed him and tackled him onto the couch, he couldn’t help laughing when he started tickling his sides.

“Mercy! Mercy!” he called out, still laughing.

“Oh, they’re cute,” Allison said, smiling, pointedly  _not_  offering to help Stiles.

“Traitors!” Stiles yelled.

“It’s the natural order, Stiles. You should know not to take someone’s coffee,” Lydia said, not even glancing in his direction.

“Dog pile!” Erica tackled Peter, smooshing him down on top of Stiles. Boyd eyed them for a second before shrugging and leaping onto them as well, knocking them all onto the floor and on top of Isaac, who yelped in surprise at having four bodies fall on top of him. Derek sighed in resignation. He kept watching them like he wanted to join but he didn’t to save face. Stiles dragged Scott into the mix and soon they were all laughing, tangled together. Peter chuckled, breathing in the mixed scents of Pack, and pulled Stiles closer.

“Squishywolf,” Stiles murmured quietly, eyes bright.

Peter rolled his eyes, hiding his fond smile against Stiles’ neck. The steady thrum of acceptance that he felt from the Pack bonds though said the others had seen it. He would never breathe a word, but he couldn’t help the appreciation and affection that he gave off in return, happy to finally be welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a prompt on [tumblr](https://therapeutic-steter.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
